


Bug

by abarbosa



Category: Wildfire
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abarbosa/pseuds/abarbosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris really never saw herself giving up jockeying, at least not this soon, but she was content with the reason why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bug

Kris really never saw herself giving up jockeying, at least not this soon, but she was content with the reason why.

At first she attributed the nausea in anticipation of the Santa Barbra classic, but it was happening even when her thoughts were farthest from the race.

And the odd cravings she assumed developed because of the new international cuisine Junior had her trying. Well that, and the Davis family kitchen, which was the size of her childhood apartment, was always stocked with every food item you could imagine.

As a jockey, Kris never worried about the regularity of her period. It came and went irregularly, because of the athletic regiment her body went through on a near daily basis. It was just something she never really called to mind.

Kris looked past all the the fatigue and random back aches. Everything she could write off. She was just under a lot of stress. With Junior and Matt finally settling the merge of Davis-Ritter Farms and Jean and Pablo’s wedding, on top of all that Kris still had this race to train for.

It wasn’t until one afternoon Kris was out shopping with Dani, when she felt the strongest urge to run to the bathroom and let go of her recently consumed lunch.

“Dani!” Kris called out from within the stall. She could hear the tapping of the tiny woman’s designer heel. “I think I need to go home. I might have a bug or have eaten something bad.”

“You sure there, Kris?” Dani asked, a smirk on her face as the pale jockey stumbled out of the stall.

Kris looked at her quizzically only thinking about downing some antacids and curling up in her big bed she shares with Junior.

“Let’s just go back home please.” Kris whimpered.

On the ride home Dani had to pull over once to allow Kris to puke one more time. Kris sat back in the car, large sunglasses covering nearly half her face and breathing deeply. Dani nearly giggled when Kris’s hands laid upon her lower stomach.

“I’m just going to stop at the drug store and pick up a few things for your-uh-stomach bug.” 

Kris waved her off and fell asleep in the parked car. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She swore she only closed her eyes for a moment while Dani went into the drug store, but as she woke up, Kris heard the sound of a sports news program and her body was curled up in her comforter. 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Junior’s voice cooed into her ear as she felt his warm, shirtless, firm body press against her back. She groaned as she rubbed her eyes.

“Terrible.” she mumbled. Junior instinctively pulled Kris to his body, enveloping her tiny frame.

“Dani left something for you in the bathroom, when you feel like getting up.” His voice softly spoke into her ear while she snuggled into her loving husband’s arms. With an acknowledging hum she suddenly felt just a little bit better and fell into a soft slumber once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Shit.” Kris whispered as she jumped out of bed, clad in only her bra and panties, and shut the door to the bathroom. In her sprint to the toilet, her hand reached to the bathroom counter and grabbed the brown paper bag that was oddly stapled twice.

Once clearing her stomach one last time, she sank to the floor pulling a towel from the wall rack and wiping her face.

Kris tore open the bag. What she saw was not what she was expecting. There was a bottle of antacids and a bottle of pepto. But a white note, with Dani’s handwriting, was taped to three pregnancy tests.

Kris-

I don’t think it’s a “stomach bug” you have….well maybe a cute one. But here, to triple check.

-Dani

 

Kris stared at the three boxes and shook her head. Suddenly she was second guessing everything. But in her hazy and tired mindset she tip-toed to the kitchen and grabbed a few bottles of water, and one mineral water to settle her stomach.

Creeping back into the room, Junior was still asleep, his slight snore settling a warm smile on her face. Once in the bathroom, she locked the door and began do down all four bottles of liquid.

After pacing around for what seemed like an eternity, Kris finally had the urge to “go.”

Three sticks “done” and a 5 minute timer set on her phone, Kris realized her life could possibly be changing forever. She looked into the large mirror in the bathroom. Her stomach was nearly flat, though she did realize her breasts were slightly more plump. Quirking her lips up she pushed her stomach out to try and imagine what she’d look like with a pregnant belly. Even Kris, who thought she was never one for pregnancy, thought she’d look very with a pregnant belly and a little snooze button.

She sat on the counter, her knees hanging off the edge. And she looked down, placing her hands on the tiny bulging soft spot of her belly. 

“Hey,” she whispered. “I don’t know if you’re in there or not. But I just want to let you know that even though you’re a surprise, I’m going to love you so much. You are going to have the best daddy in the world, he’s so handsome and funny.” She let out a soft laugh “and you’re going to have the greatest family in the world.

“But most of all I want you to know that I’m going to be new to this mom thing. I didn’t really have a mom, and neither did your dad. We’re going to be new to this parent thing and it’s going to be hard at times, but we’re going to try our best, for you, my little bug.”

Kris closed her eyes and realized she was talking to her stomach and just called it a bug. But she also realized that in that moment, she actually wanted a baby, she wanted a family.

*BEEP*

“Ah!” Kris yelped!

She jumped off the counter and looked at the tests, which were on a side table near the toilet.

‘positive’

‘pregnant’

’+’

“AH!” Kris squealed one last time. Tears pricking to her eyes. 

She jumped up quickly and ran to the open the door of the bathroom. 

Junior was sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes. His mouth opened, as if he was about to ask Kris if she was okay, but he didn’t get the chance before she straddled his lap, over the blankets and grabbed his face and kissed him. 

He was confused, but placed his hands on her waist.

“Are…uh….are you okay?” Sleepiness still prevalent in his voice. Kris nodded furiously, tears starting to fall down her face. Junior became more worried, “Kris, why are you crying?” 

“Be-” her voice choked, as she wiped away tears, “Because you’re going to be a dad.”

The smile that lit up Junior’s face was only rivaled by the smile he gave Kris when they were pronounced man and wife. 

“You’re…” His thumbs circled her stomach. She nodded, more tears falling down her face. Junior captured her mouth in a passionate kiss, with a feeling of overwhelming joy. 

Sure, Kris really never saw herself giving up jockeying, at least not this soon, but she was content with the reason why.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a ficlet because I was in the mood for writing it! I claim no ownership to the characters or associtions with ABC Family's Wildfire.


End file.
